


Il quadro

by Dianxialovesyou



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Female Protagonist, Gen, No Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianxialovesyou/pseuds/Dianxialovesyou
Summary: Ad Asterin era sempre piaciuto esplorare luoghi misteriosi.E forse era la sua indole avventurosa che la spingeva a credere che entrare in una tetra, vecchia, inquietante villa abbandonata sarebbe stata un'esperienza divertente. O forse era colpa del caldo afoso che le scioglieva il cervello.Qualunque fosse il motivo, di sicuro non era una buona idea. Soprattutto viste le inquietanti voci che circolavano.





	Il quadro

Se c'era una cosa che Asterin odiava erano le notti insonni, e quella notte si era presentata come tale. Tentare di inculcare nella sua testa un sonno che non esisteva era una gran perdita di tempo, ne era consapevole, eppure non poteva fare a meno di provarci. Il caldo afoso le scioglieva il cervello, facendole odiare l'estate e tutto ciò che portava. Cercò comunque di chiudere gli occhi e addormentarsi, nonostante il fastidioso gracidio delle rane le risuonasse nelle orecchie. Fu soltanto quando al frastuono si aggiunse anche il canto dei grilli che Asterin si arrese, decidendo che ormai era inutile provare a dormire e che tanto valeva fare qualcos'altro.  
Così decise che l'unica attività divertente sarebbe stata uscire e esplorare il paesino, nonostante le spaventose voci che circolavano. Probabilmente era la sua indole curiosa che la spingeva a credere che fosse una buona idea vagare per le strade a quell'ora, e persino avviarsi verso la villa da cui l'avevano messa in guardia i vicini. Non aveva senso credere a delle stupide dicerie, e se la gente decideva di crederci di sicuro non era un suo problema, peggio per loro.  
Fu con questo pensiero che Asterin spinse il cancello arrugginito della villa, che produsse un irritante cigolio. Diede un occhiata al giardino incolto dall'aria tetra e s'incamminò verso il portone, stando attenta a non graffiarsi coi rovi e a non inciampare nelle sterpi.  
Dopo essere riuscita a districarsi da quell'aspirante giungla, salì i gradini dell'imponente magione e si avviò verso il portone, che stranamente era socchiuso, quasi come se volesse spingerla ad entrare.  
Scivolò dentro e lo sentì chiudersi alle sue spalle, lasciandola al buio. Si maledì per non aver portato una torcia e cercò di arrivare a tentoni al muro. Non appena si fu appoggiata alla gelida parete, una luce si accese a qualche metro da lei, facendole scorrere un brivido lungo la schiena. Non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi come una candela potesse accendersi se nel corridoio non c'era anima viva a parte lei.  
La curiosità la spinse ad andare avanti, nonostante l'istinto le dicesse di girarsi e correre fuori. Cercò di ricordare cosa le avessero raccontato su quel luogo.  
L'unica cosa che le veniva in mente era la donna che le aveva sussurrato di come chiunque si fosse avventurato lì non ne fosse più uscito. Questi pensieri non contribuivano a tranquillizzarla, ma lei si era sempre ritenuta alquanto coraggiosa e non si fermò. Agguantò il candelabro su cui si trovava quella candela solitaria e si incamminò lungo il corridoio, la cui temperatura era alquanto strana per una notte afosa come quella.  
Continuò a camminare nel silenzio, finché non si trovò di fronte ad una scala. Poggiandosi al corrimano si fece coraggio e salì lentamente, tendendo le orecchie e prestando attenzione ad eventuali rumori.  
Dopodiché si trovò a dover scegliere tra due corridoi, e così più avanti, diverse volte. Lentamente realizzò che quella villa era come un labirinto, costruita per far perdere il senso dell'orientamento a tutti coloro che vi entravano. Asterin si stava chiedendo se avrebbe fatto meglio a tornare indietro, quando si trovò davanti ad uno degli ennesimi corridoi. Sembrava molto simile a tutti gli altri, ma era l'unico ad essere illuminato, ed era costellato di ritratti. I suoi piedi si mossero da soli verso di esso, come se il suo corpo ne fosse attirato. L'aria era gelida, e i dipinti sembravano seguirla con lo sguardo. Le persone ritratte differenziavano l'una dalle altre per età, epoca e genere, avevano solo una cosa in comune: tutte quante avevano la stessa espressione disperata. Le mani erano appoggiate alla tela e sembrava quasi stessero cercando di fuggire via dalla cornice, come se fossero stati intrappolati dentro di essa contro la loro volontà. Rabbrividendo, Asterin percorse il corridoio lentamente, leggendo uno per uno i nomi che si trovavano accanto ad ogni ritratto. _Elizabeth_ _Childers, Magrady Graham, Ernest Hyde, Sarah Brown_. Giunse alla fine e osservò l'ultimo, misterioso quadro. La cornice finemente lavorata racchiudeva, però, una tela vuota. Asterin si avvicinò, perplessa, e scrutò meglio. Niente di niente. Spostò lo sguardo e osservò l'ultimo cartellino scritto con la stessa storta grafia sbavata degli altri. Rimase scioccata quando lesse l'ultimo nome. Fece a malapena in tempo a guardare di nuovo la cornice che si trovò catapultata dentro la tela.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è nata grazie alla mia adorata parabatai Lavinia e al nostro prof di italiano.  
> Tutto è partito dalla "geniale" idea del mio prof di fare il seguito del Decameron: ogni mercoledì dobbiamo consegnargli una novella scritta da noi. Il tema di questa settimana era "avventure finite male". Non sapendo che scrivere ho chiesto consiglio alla mia amata parabatai, che mi ha fornito le basi della novella, dandomi l'idea delle persone intrappolate nei quadri.
> 
> (Dalla regia Lavi riferisce che l'idea del seguito del Decameron legato al Corona virus era sua e che "il bastardo se n'è sporcamente appropriato", spacciandola per sua)
> 
> Anche se lei non è su Ao3 e non la vedrà da qui, la dedico comunque a lei.
> 
> (Comunque, potete trovarla anche su wattpad, con lo stesso titolo. Vi prego datele tanto amore è apprezzamento perché per scriverla sono stata sveglia fino alle 4 di notte ma su watty nessuno se l'è filata. Confido in voi <3)
> 
> Se riuscite a capire da dove vengono i nomi dei ritratti (è impossibile lol, non ci arriverete mai) avrete tutta la mia stima.


End file.
